darkagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonah Sing-Along Songs
Jonah Sing-Along Songs & More! 2 is a TV cartoon video special. Released in 2014, it is one of several sing-along songs specials. Released prior for the upcoming film Jonah: A New VeggieTales Movie, it was intended to fuel interest in the upcoming feature. It also includes a medley of songs from It's a Big Big World, Are You My Neighbor? and many more. The special's one of few cartoon videos to be released only on VHS and never on DVD. But unlike all other several Jonah stories, the upcoming new Jonah movie has a shark instead of a whale. The story behind the video is that Junior Asparagus, who plays Jonah in the movie, is afraid to come out of his bedroom in fear of sharks. Cedric and Christian must coax him out to play the upcoming new feature–film, Jonah. Plot: Cutscene #1 (Introduction): Cedric and Christian welcome the viewers to Jonah Sing-Along Songs & More! 2 and announce about their new first big movie. They want to bring Junior out to tell everyone about his starring role as Jonah, but he's too scared to come out of his bedroom due to the fear of sharks, so Cedric tells him that before Jonah's swallowed by a shark, he's a famous prophet who brought God's message to his people. Cutscene #2 (Begging about a Bathtub): After Message From The Lord, Cedric compliments Junior and tries to get him out of his bedroom, but Junior claims that he's busy and that he's in the bathtub practicing for the big storm scene, to Cedric's concern and Christian's envy. Christian expresses his envy towards Cedric before Cedric tells to let go of his envy, to which he does and decides to raid the bathroom to brush his hair, to Cedric's concern. Christian explains that it's just like The Hairbrush Song. Cutscene #3 (Buddery): After the song, Christian tells Junior if he comes out, he has a surprise for him: his giant super-jumbo movie popcorn. Junior asks if he put budder on there, and Christian goes to do so, but gets it on himself instead, making Junior Asparagus declare the deal off. Christian then says to Cedric that it's time to roll the next song. Cutscene #4 (Christian the Chicken): After the Big Big World Medley, Christian tries to get Junior out of his bedroom, but Junior refuses. So Christian pretends to be a chicken to Cedric and Junior's annoyances, causing Cedric to turn off the lights which made Christian scared. Cedric claims they blew a fuse on the movie set. Christian then expresses his fear of the dark. Cedric then tells him if he knew what it was like to be in a belly of the shark, he'll be compassionite towards Junior and reminds him that Jonah was in the shark for three days and cues the next song. Cutscene #5 (The Cartoon Memorabilia Auction): After Belly of the Shark, Christian decides to show Cedric his priceless memories from the different cartoon series: a red sucker (from Esther, Queen of Great Courage), Super Grover's helmet (from The Adventures of Super Grover), and a peanut-budder and jelly sandwich (from David & Goliath). Suddenly, Cedric bumps into the Super Grover helmet, causing one of the dart bullets to hit the sandwich, caddapulting it on the ground for the Super Grover helmet to smash it. Christian then replies that it's $77,000,000, since it's rare; Cedric objects and tells Christian to show mercy. When asked how much, Cedric says that mercy's free and that we should show mercy to others since God shows mercy to us. At this, Christian follows Cedric's advice. Cedric then asks Christian to help him get Junior out of his bedroom. Christian agrees, but asks Cedric to help him get the jelly off the floor. Cutscene #6 (Hero Help): After Billy Joe McGuffrey, Christian offers to help Junior by giving him courage. Cedric suggests that he slips some under the door, but Christian has a bedder idea: to inspire him with courageous heroes from the silver screen. First, he tries to be like Indiana Jones calling himself Indiana Christian, but that doesn't work. Then he tries to be like James Bond penning himself Christian Bond, but it doesn't work either. Finally he comes out as SpiderBoy, but that doesn't work either. Bob comes out and comforts him, saying that real courage doesn't come from watching movie heroes, but from believing God. Final Cutscene (Outroduction): After Second Chances, Christian comes out in a scuba outfit and replies that since Junior won't come out of his dressing room, they're going to take matters into their own hands. When questioned, Christian replies that they'll pick someone else to play Jonah: Christian, because Jonah spent a lot of time in the wadder. Cedric gets anxious, but Christian tells him that he has got his speech for the Academy Awards and makes up a speech. Cedric cuts him off and tells him that he forgot something Jonah discovered; that it's important to praise God. Christian tries to defend himself, but discovers that Junior's out of his dressing room. Junior comes out and Cedric asks he's gonna be Jonah after all to which he agrees because he doesn't want Christian to do it. Cedric's then glad that Junior's back, but Christian wonders if the sailors're the supporting actors. Bob tells him and the viewers that they'll find out, and Christian says what'll be like to be shark nuggets, much to Cedric and Junior's concerns ending the episode. Characters: *Cedric (from: Cédric (2001-2012)) (replacing Bob the Tomato) *Christian (from: Cédric (2001-2012)) (replacing Larry the Cucumber) *Junior Asparagus (from: LarryBoy (2002-2003; re-aired 2006-2009)) (taking over Archibald Asparagus's place) **Junior Asparagus (from VeggieTales (since 1993)) as Jonah Songs: #"Message From the Lord" (for the upcoming Jonah: A New VeggieTales Movie (2017)) #"Hairbrush Song" (from: VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? (1995)) (rap-remixed) #"Big Big World Medley" (from It's a Big Big World (2005-2010)) ##"It's a Big Big World Theme Song" (from It's a Big Big World (2005-2010)) ##"Curve of the World" (from It's a Big Big World (2005-2010)) ##"Goodbye Song" (a.k.a. Try to Touch the Sky) (from It's a Big Big World (2005-2010)) #"Belly of a Shark" (for the credits of the upcoming Jonah: A New VeggieTales Movie (2017)) #"Billy Joe McGuffey" (for the upcoming Jonah: A New VeggieTales Movie (2017)) (extended edition) #"Second Chances" (for the upcoming Jonah: A New VeggieTales Movie (2017)) Category:Jonah Category:Sing-Alongs Category:Non-VeggieTales Category:Cartoons Category:2017